


So Much Science.

by toosxeforurshit



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toosxeforurshit/pseuds/toosxeforurshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LaFontaine is fascinated by their hands for the entire night, which makes Perry slightly annoyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much Science.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Kaitlyn Alexander wanted a fic of this text post about this stuff so here we go.
> 
> AN2: I already posted this on Wattpad a month ago, but it's here now as well.
> 
> AN3: When I first posted this, I referred to LaF using female pronouns. After discovery of LaFontaine's gender identity, all references to LaF have been changed to "they/their"

Lola Perry sighed heavily, flopping backward onto the bed. Susan-- or rather, LaFontaine, had been staring at their hands for over an hour now. Perry had no idea how her friend hadn't grown bored of doing nothing three seconds into their focused state.

She'd tried just about everything, too. Perry had announced that she would be showering soon, or changing to get ready for bed, or even wrapping her arms around her friend's waist, kissing their cheek.

But, no matter how hard Perry tried, LaFontaine continued to watch their hands. Finally, Perry gave up and decided she'd just go to sleep. "Good night," she mumbled.

"How?" she heard LaFontaine whisper. Perry turned her head and smiled as she saw LaFontaine examining their fingertips in awe.

\----------------

In the morning, LaFontaine was very upset with theirself.

"I'm sorry," they would insist over and over again. "I don't mean to bother you with all my science talk." Perry simply laughed and hugged her friend.

"Oh, shut up," she said with a grin. "You stared at your fingerprints for two hours and only said 'how.' You're fine." She pulled away slightly and kissed LaFontaine's cheek lightly. "But I'd appreciate it if you'd at least say good night next time."


End file.
